Tiny Lord
by Sesshy-sama
Summary: Kagome found out she is a fox and dog demon. Inutaisho is back but is only four feet tall. Inutaisho/Kagome.I do not own Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Tiny Lord

"SPEAK"

"THOUGHTS"

REGULAR

* * *

><p>Her mind was racing, thoughts of what happened yesterday passed through her mind.<p>

**"Why did mama not tell me of what I am before"**, she thought as she went through the well and up sitting there.

*Flashback*

_"Kagome come down I need to speak with you", her mother yelled up to her from the bottom of the steps._

_"Sure mama", Kagome hollered bounding down stairs and sat on the love seat._

_After a few uncomfortable moments Kagome's mom coughed and spoke._

_"Kagome I have to tell you that you are...not human", she said seriously._

_"Mama what do you mean I'm not human", Kagome said shocked._

_"Kagome you're a demon a mix between a fox and dog demon", her mother said._

_Kagome promptly fainted at this information._

_"Kagome, Kagome... sigh... I guess that was a little too much to take in", her mother said looking at her daughter who was laying on the loveseat passed out._

_After a while Kagome woke up and looked at her mother who was looking at her calmly._

_"Mama why didn't you tell me when I was younger instead of right now", Kagome demanded._

_"Sweetie your father said that the spell would wear off when a person was brought back and you turn eighteen also he told me not to tell anyone till then", Mama Hiragushi explained looking her daughter in the eyes._

_"Mama i-is father still alive", Kagome said suddenly excited to see her father if he was around._

_"Oh, yes he lives in the feudal era and he's the Southern Lord his name is Daichi", her mother said._

_Kagome sat there stunned._

_**"My father is a LORD."**_

*End Flashy Flashy*

She found herself thinking of what her father looked like until Inuyasha stood in front of her glaring at her head like it would explode from too much pressure.

"Hey wench come on you've been holding the group up from jewel hunting", Inuyasha said angrily.

"Well **SIT** down and we can converse about it and **SIT** here and tell each other how much we argue every time we **SIT** around", Kagome yelled back at him and muttering, "you'll see who's the wench", as Inuyasha fell to meet his lover the dirt.

She walked off and was stopped by a force that made the jewel shards she had glow.

"Kag-the fuck", Inuyasha said confused as ever.

As he said this a bright light to strong for them to look at flashed into a human shaped form about six foot seven and started to shrink until it was at least four inches tall and landed on the ground to form INU-NO-TAISHO who was unconscious.

"Inuyasha", Kagome said not saying in words but wondering if he saw his own father on the ground.

"Yeah I see him but why is he so small", Inuyasha asked looking at his father who was starting to wake up.

Kagome picked up Inuyasha's father as he was waking at breast level.

*Mattaki's POV*

I heard talking and started to awaken and felt my body being picked up.

**"Now how can someone pick me up, I'm dead"**, I thought.

I opened my eyes and looked at the biggest breast in my life.

I said to the bountiful melons, "Well hello my friends would you care for a massage free of charge", putting both my hands on the left mound rubbing it thoroughly.

Straight away I heard a gasp come from my friends and a growl from the side.

I looked to my left still rubbing the mound and found my youngest pup looking at me and growling.

I looked into his eyes and saw that they shifted to what was above my jiggly friends.

I looked up as well and found a gorgeous woman who had pure black hair and crystal blue and silver eyes.

I looked back at my hand to the breast then to her and kept a rubbin' while saying, "Hello miss may I be of any more assistance", and squeezed her breast.

"U-um sir would you please let go", she asked looking towards Inuyasha.

*Third POV*

"What the hell are you doing to Kagome ya ol' man."

Mattaki tisked and put his hand down much to Kagomes relief.

"Son you would do better than to talk to me like that", he chided.

"Lord Mattaki would you tell us why you are here", Kagome asked.

He started to explain what happened but...

* * *

><p>Cliffie but was it good review this please<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Tiny Lord

"SPEAK"

**"THOUGHTS"**

REGULAR

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked in and promptly stared at his father.<p>

"Hey bastard why are you here", Inuyasha questionly demanded but Sesshomaru didn't seem to hear as he stood looking as if a ghost had past through his being.

"Pup why is it that you stare at your father this way, it is quite rude", Mattaki asked staring at his eldest.

"Maybe he is in shock Mattaki-sama", Kagome said as Mattaki turned to her.

"Hn, you may be right but other than that no formalities needed dear miko just Mattaki", he said.

"Sure and you may call me Kagome", Kagome responded.

Waiting a little longer for Sesshomaru to respond Kagome commented, "He is getting a little creepy just standing there", Kagome said just as Mattaki thought of something that might get Sesshomaru out of his shock.

He started to rub Kagome's breast again getting a shriek from her and a growl from his youngest.

"Hm still no response maybe you should take off your strange kimono and show off those big breasts of yours", Mattaki said and thought that he could get a free show out of it.

Kagome looked a little startled after his thoughts were done so he asked if she was well.

"Kagome what is wrong are you not well?"

"Y-you pervert why would you even think that as well as say that", Kagome said in a panicky voice leaving Mattaki surprised.

"Did I speak my thoughts Kagome",Mattaki said but in turn got a shocked face instead of an answer.

"Kagome, Kagome speak come on like a good bitch come on speak to me", Mattaki said in an almost whiny sort of tone.

"What did you you call me", Kagome yelled out.

"I called you a good bitch", Mattaki said like it was the most obvious thing to say.

"You are going down do you hear me, no one calls me a b-", Kagome yelled out but stopped when she heard a thud.

Both Kagome and Mattaki turned to the side to see Inuyasha laying on the ground out cold .

"Did we say something to make him faint", Kagome asked Mattaki.

"I do not have an answer for that maybe we can-", he never got to finish the sentence since the glare she tossed towards him causing a delightful shiver to course through his body.

"You know you're sexy when you get angry Kagome", Mattaki said not really looking at her but at her breasts again.

They heard another thud before Kagome could respond.

"Seems that Sesshomaru fainted as well" ,Mattaki stated before jumping onto her shoulder.

"Yeah but what do we do now", Kagome replied.

She only got a wiggle of the eyebrows and a hentai smirk from Mattaki while he got a heated glare which caused the shivers from earlier to come back.

* * *

><p>So what is next lets find out and review,PLEASE.<p>

**Um sorry for not being on for so long but I will not be writing next week for I am going to New York as a school trip before the school year ends so Ja and please understand that I will write double when I get back and when the stories are up please review any of them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tiny Lord

"SPEAK"

**"THOUGHTS"**

REGULAR

* * *

><p>"Seems that Sesshomaru fainted as well", Mattaki said before jumping onto her shoulder.<p>

"Yeah but what do we do now", Kagome replied.

She only got a wiggle of the eyebrows and a hentai smirk from Mattaki while he got a heated glare which caused the shivers from earlier to come back.

* * *

><p>Looking around herself with Mattaki on her shoulder she found a spot to sit that was clear of tree branches or bark.<p>

"Eh Kagome what do you say we...you know do something fun as we wait for my two neanderthals to wake up", Mattaki asked thinking of hentai things while sitting in a bored fashion close to her ear.

"I say Mattaki that is a good idea how about we color their faces", she suggested.

Not really getting what he wanted Mattaki nodded in agreement and she went to her pack pulled out washable markers so she didn't get maimed much.

Pulling out a red marker she went over to Sesshomaru and wrote, "I am a Popsicle so suck me or fuck me", on his forehead.

For Inuyasha she pulled out a blue marker and wrote, "I may be a pup but I love to hump me self some dry old dirt", on his right cheek while on his left was was a doodle of a pile of bones mixed with dirt and had Kikyo's name with an arrow pointing towards it.

"Mattaki would you like a snack", Kagome said trying to be civil with him and hoping for no more of the perverse manners.

"I do indeed want to suck upon your sweet breast so much that it may spill an infants milk all over me like a fountain", Mattaki sighed dreamily as he slid down her collar to the little cleavage that showed.

"Ugh you pig I haven't even had sex yet and you're talking about breast milk", Kagome said embarrassed.

"Oh really so do you want me to finish it for you and pop that cherry", Mattaki said making Kagome laugh and made him confused for a moment.

"You may be tall in real life but for now you're four inches tall so no and never will I want to sleep with you",Kagome said as Mattaki looked away from her seemingly saddened and hurt by her comment.

Before she said anything else she heard a moan come from Inuyasha who was waking up.

"What the fuck happened", he asked.

Mattaki wanting to get a rise out of his son said, "Son you had premature ejaculation and for that I am ashamed and doing that in front of dear Kagome and your brother no less".

For that one Inuyasha fainted again not hearing Kagome laughing so much she nearly busted a lung.

* * *

><p>Okay so it may be short but yeah you may get the point.<p>

So review

****Ja ne**  
><strong>


End file.
